You What?
by xoffcolor
Summary: Galinda asks Elphaba a rather personal question, causing the green girl to freak. Horrible summary. There's a lot more to it. Oneshot. Gelphie.


**This is pretty rancid. Not the way I wanted it to be at all. R&R anyway. xD**

* * *

Elphaba and Galinda had been friends for quite some time now, and even a little more in the past few months. Even though they had made love on many occasions, sexual topics bothered Elphie very much.

"Elphie… Elphie, I have a question," the blonde whispered softly as she sat curled against Elphaba's side on the pink bed, her hands working thin braids into her girlfriend's hair. The raven locks matched the black color of her love's night dress, just like Galinda's own night clothes matched her sheets. The artichoke nodded, indicating that she'd try to answer as best as she could.

"Uhm… When you… If you… Are you… Do you…." Galinda took a breath and started again. "Sometimes when you're sleeping I, you know…" She looked at Elphaba hopefully, thinking that maybe, _maybe _she'd catch her drift. The completely baffled look on her face told her otherwise. Elphaba was always so innocent, her mind a far cry from what some of her friends called 'impure' and 'unladylike'.

" I Touch myself," she tried again. Still nothing from her girlfriend. "Masturbate, Elphie!"Although Elphaba's innocence was adorable at times, it could be a nuisance at others.

"Oh.. _Oh._" The very dark color on Elphaba's cheeks didn't go unnoticed and it made Galinda giggle. Elphie, on the other hand, was embarrassed beyond belief. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out except maybe a small squeak or two.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, my love. I was just wondering if I've ever woken you up or anything. I mean, I try to be quiet but sometimes I can't help it." The petite girl gave a sheepish smile and averted her eyes, her teeth gently nibbling at her bottom lip.

Thinking back to all of the times she woke up, thinking she heard something from her girlfriend only to go back to sleep when she found nothing she realized what was going on. Every time she looked over and saw what she thought was her sleeping girlfriend she was actually masturbating. Great. She felt stupid as ever. Her eyes went wide as another memory passed through her mind.

"What about the time that you were in the bathroom? I heard noises and thought that you were sick so I knocked on the door and you said you were fine. Were you…"

Galinda just nodded in response, giggling again softly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to but I just wanted to know if you ever did those kinds of things." She stumbled over her words a little, a little worried about her girlfriend. Was she going to explode from an overdose of discomposure? Possibly. Elphie was known to do that.

"I…" Elphaba had no idea how to reply. At all. If she said yes Galinda might think that she would touch herself but wasn't leaving that up to Galinda because she didn't like her. If she said no, Galinda might think that she didn't have a sex drive at all, and completely lose interest in her. There was also the chance that she was severely overreacting. Yeah. That seemed like the right answer.

"I have a few times. But only when I'm alone," she admitted softly, feeling as small as she did when ever her father would yell at her. Elphaba's whole body was pretty much a few shades darker now from embarrassment. Galinda didn't seem to think anything different of her from her confession, though, and it made her relax just a little.

"Are you quiet?" Lyndie was just curious. However, her girlfriend wasn't going to take anymore of the subject. It was driving her mad.

"I'm not a god damned hyena, Galinda. I don't howl like some wild animal!" she snapped, instantly regretting her harsh words. "I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable with these topics, my love."

Galinda was silent for a moment, picking at invisible string on her night gown. As each second passed Elphaba grew more and more worried, thinking that she really screwed up.

"Two things," the blonde whispered, looking up into brown eyes. "One, whether you noticed it or not what you said could have been an insult to animals and Animals alike. Two…. Just because I'm not the quietest person in Oz doesn't mean I'm an animal and I have a right to be offended. Good night." She squirmed from Elphaba's grip and slid under the covers with her back to Elphie so that she didn't have to deal with her. The truth was that the whole topic along with her girlfriend's feistiness was a turn on and she desperately wanted to relieve that. Going to the bathroom was an option but then it'd be quite obvious.

"Lyndie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Lyndie, please." When she didn't get a response she sighed and looked at her own bed. It was covered in books that she was studying earlier that day. Galinda would just have to deal with her.

She slipped under the covers and moved closer to her girlfriend, pressing her front against the petite frame and resting her hand on her shoulder. Elphaba learned that holding her tightly when she was mad wasn't always the smartest idea. She just lied there awake, feeling horrible for making her mad. After a few minutes she felt her girlfriend tense a little and heard something that sounded a little like a whimper. Fuck. She made her cry.

"Galinda? Lyndie, my love, what's wrong?" She propped herself up on one elbow to look at her, causing the covers to slide back a little, revealing a pale arm that ended right between Galinda's legs. The blonde just ignored Elphaba while she finished what she had started, letting her moans become a little less hidden now that she had been caught. The whole time Elphaba had her eyes glued to what was going on, finding that she was getting much more turned on by the whole scene than she had ever expected. Galinda finished, put her fingers in her mouth to clean them and rolled onto her back to look at her roommate.

"What were you saying?" she asked, feeling much less angry at her now that she had gotten rid of the tension between her legs.

Elphaba slowly started unbuttoning her girlfriend's nightdress, slipping her hand inside to cup an ample breast as she leaned down and hovered her lips over the pink ones.

"I said you don't have to stop what you were doing," she whispered against soft lips before locking their lips in a kiss. After a few moments Galinda pulled away and pushed the other onto her back, climbing on top of her.

"No. I think it's your turn." Elphaba was pinned beneath her lover, her hands held down above her head. As Galinda kissed down her body she smirked to herself. If speaking about masturbation led to this she really needed to find a way to suck it up and talk about it more often.

* * *

**This did not turn out the way I wanted it to AT ALL! I'm rather ashamed of this story, actually, but oh well. I have plans to write a collection of RENT one shots. Maureen x Jordan. Jordan is a made up character that my girlfriend and I came up with. It's gonna be a bunch of one shots under one title and it's just going to be a bunch of sex scenes where crap goes horribly wrong. People get stuck in sinks, tables break, shower curtains go flying, piercings get stuck…. You'll just have to read it. She's gonna co-write it with me but her computer is broken now so it might be a while until she chimes in but I'm going to try and start it soon. Anyway, review pleaseee!**


End file.
